Height Doesn't Matter, but Getting Revenge Does
by YinKeket
Summary: What happens when Renji caught Byakuya doing something that was out of character? Will Byakuya get himself out of this mess? Let's find out. Enjoy Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, ect. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

**Enjoy ^_^**

****************************XxXxX******************************

Height doesn't matter, but getting Revenge does

Byakuya was doing his job seriously like he always has until his vice captain came in the room with his report and his day went downhill from there. He was trying to get the report off the 7th shelf on his tippy-toes. He was so close to getting it but it was too far for his reach so ultimately he failed. Then he tried jumping up to get it, but that still didn't work. Now he was getting upset and nothing upsets a Kuchiki I mean nothing, but this was getting on his last nerves. He wished he was pay attention to what he was pointing at when he told Renji.

****************************** Flashback** ******************************

"Captain, I am finished with my report," Renji said walking up to his desk.

"Do you mind placing the report there," Byakuya said trying to finish the other reports not realizing that he had pointed at the bookshelf.

"Heading towards the human world now to get me some strawberries," Renji said smirking and leaving the office not realizing the trouble he'd caused for his captain.

The bookshelf was full of books on the bottom and on the 5th shelf and nothing on the other two shelves and Renji wondered why there is nothing on the two shelves. So he placed it on the 7th shelf going on his tippy-toes placing more stuff up. So he thought by placing this would be a good spot to put all the reports. After he had said that Byakuya looked over and saw where Renji had placed the report. He had two choices. One was by he could asked Renji not to place that there, but might have to explain why. So the other option was he could let Renji leave and get it himself. So he went with option two.

****************************** End of Flashback** ******************************

"Ah! This is so stupid! I may as well not bother with it and get back with the other reports," He said walking back to his desk and gave one last look at the report on the 7th shelf.

About ten minutes passed and he was right back to the report on the shelf. He realized that he had to turn in the report that afternoon and it was getting close. He took a deep breath and placed his right hand on the 5th shelf and his right foot in midair. When he was about to get the report on the 7th shelf which mind you that Byakuya is 5'9ft. He was so close in reaching it, but someone opened the door which made him almost fall off. Then he heard Renji's voice saying that he forgot that he was going to take off a week. To keep an eye on the twins and learn more about them and what they are up too. When things got quiet it was bad because Renji saw his captain looking so ridiculous by hanging himself on the bookshelf. What else could Renji do but laugh? Yeah, he could be serious and asked what in the world are you doing but what's in the fun by doing that. So he laughed so hard he fell to the ground by this time Byakuya got down and went to his desk. Renji stopped laughing and went up to his captain.

"Sorry for laughing but you should have seen yourself on the bookshelf. What in the world are you doing?" Renji said trying to keep a straight face.

"I was trying to get the report that you left up there," He said trying to calm down and not kill his vice captain.

"I thought you could get that, but now I understand that you are short," He said realizing it. "I wonder why I asked to get stuff off the high shelf of all places."

Kuchiki could have asked for help and be a man about it and not care that he was short, but he didn't. Now he understands his captain better.

"Oh, you know you could have asked me before I left or tell me not to place it there," He said walking over to the shelf and going on his tippy-toes and grabbed it.

Byakuya had two choices to choose from again. One he could use Renji for an experiment for Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The other one was not going to the human for a month. He knew that Renji loves going to the human world and learn their strange ways. He told this to Renji and he didn't like the options that he had and would promise never talk about or tell anyone. The captain took his word and shook on it. He told him to leave and give more reports even though his is going to be off, but have someone handed it to him. Renji agreed with it and left but before he was gone.

"I will say nothing, but I will remember what I saw and laugh every time I see you, but I will try to control myself on that," Renji said leaving the very quiet captian.

"Damn, I forgot about that he would remember, though he would keep his promise in not telling anyone," He sighed leaning against his chair. "This doesn't end well does it?"

Realizing that he would find something on him to his revenge. He knows that getting revenge is wrong and might end up bad, _but_ if you play your cards right it might turn out really good also it's not like he did this before. Oh he is going to fun with this.

"I haven't had fun in a while, but this will be fun," He smirking and going back to his work, but looked around to see if anyone is there and laughed making it strange to hear Byakuya Kuchiki laugh.

Renji not knowing that his captain is making plans which for him is bad. Well I guess you can't miss with a Kuchiki because they will fight back even if it is on the battle field and off it.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.**


	2. Squeal Update Info

Height Doesn't Matter, but Getting Revenge Does will have a squeal. I am working on it as well my other fanfics ^_^ So keep a look out for Byakuya's Revenge Unfolds. If you want to too give me ideas for this fanfic then go for it if I don't put the ideas into to this story. I might place it to another fanfic. So give me your best shot of some of your ideas.

I'm happy that you enjoyed my Height Doesn't Matter, but Getting Revenge Does story.

Ok everyone it has been while and I would like to say sorry for that. It is done and ready to be read. So move along and go after it. It is very long plus it has a lime in it along with some fluffy.

I hope your day or night is going well. Bye for now ^_^


End file.
